Nuestra Historia
by Victoria 'LoveYaoi
Summary: Bakura se dará cuenta lo mucho que puede llegar a amar a Ryou sin siquiera darse cuenta, sin siquiera conocerlo. YAOI. Tendershipping. No se hacer summarys, así que solo les diré...Pasen y lean :J Dejen Reviews con comentarios se aceptan criticas y sugerencias, que me hacen falta:P


**.:Como te conocí:.**

Es de noche, realmente oscuro, no tanto gracias a los faroles que iluminan las calles y sobre todo la luna, tan blanca y redonda. Es tan nítida y a la vez quebradiza. Me encanta la luna, tengo una fascinación con ella, me resulta realmente hermosa. Cada vez que la veo, siento algo, cómo si se llenara mi pecho de emociones y aire. Del mismo aire que chocaba contra mi rostro y revolvía mis cabellos platinados. Me reconforta. Sin embargo, aún cuando sienta todo eso, me sigo sintiendo hueco por dentro, algo que ni todo el oro de Egipto pueda llenar, ni todas las cosas que he robado a lo largo de mi vida. Siempre supe que me faltaba algo, pero de igual forma lo ignoraba.

Mi misión es entrar a tu casa y tomar el Cetro del milenio, para así incrementar mi poder y convocar el reino de las sombras. Nadie me detendría entonces. Sería una cosa realmente fácil, ni una gota de sudor iba a gastar. Y así que decidí poner mi plan en marcha. Me asomé a la ventana del cuarto y te vi dormido en la cama…te vi, solo eso, te vi respirando tan calmadamente. Te vi por un muy largo tiempo, solo te estaba contemplando sin ninguna razón. Ni yo sabía porque me quede así, como hipnotizado mirándote. Se supone que solo es cosa de entrar sin hacer ruido y salir con el Cetro del milenio sin dejar rastros ni nada, como ya es costumbre para mí. Pero no podía seguir, algo me decías tú, con tu respiración me lo decías. Sentí que me hablabas directamente, pero no es así, simplemente respirabas, algo que todo el mundo hace, que jamás me he tomado la gran molestia de saber como respiran las demás personas, pero aún así sabía que tú eras el único que puede respirar de ese modo. Tu cara es iluminada por la luna, lo que hace verte aún más pálido de lo normal. Me encantó eso.

Así fue, solo te miraba, ni me movía y casi ni parpadeaba, hasta que llegue ver el amanecer y sonó tu despertador. Te levantaste pesadamente a apagarlo, te tallaste la cara y fuiste a tu armario. Empezaste a desvestirte y yo sentí un ardor en mis mejillas y un calor en el resto del cuerpo. _"¿Qué me pasa?"_, no dejaba de preguntármelo mentalmente. Te pusiste un uniforme y saliste de la habitación, y por alguna razón me siento triste, es como si quisiera que te quedaras un rato más, sólo para verte.

Esperé un tiempo y saliste de la casa, pensé que era el momento perfecto para robar el Cetro…pero te quería observar un rato más…_" ¿Porqué?"_. Fue casi automático en como te iba siguiendo por las calles, escondiéndome para que no me vieras y observando cada uno de tus movimientos. _"Soy un idiota, ¿porqué lo sigo mirando?, se supone que solo le iba a tomar el dichoso Cetro e irme"_. Me reprochaba a mi mismo por no seguir mis propias órdenes.

De pronto de la nada salió ese chico de pelo tricolor y con las puntas paradas. Se te acercó por detrás para saludarte y cuando volteaste le sonreíste de una manera tan…hermosa. Te abrazó mientras te daba los buenos días _"¿Pero que esta haciendo ese pedazo de porquería?, ¿Qué se cree con ese pelo ridículo?, ¿Porqué lo esta abrazando?, ¡Suéltalo imbécil!...Espera, ¿estoy…celoso?...No, por supuesto que no, me importa poco lo que haga él… ¿verdad?"_. No dejaba de pensarte, mucho menos de mirarte.

Caminaron mientras platicaban de sus cosas y reían alegremente. Llegaron hasta donde se supone es su escuela, cruzaron la puerta en lo que se seguían riendo y saludaban a sus demás amigos _"No te les acerques mucho, parece que te fueran a comer, ¿qué no te das cuenta que con ese uniforme te ves muy…? ¡Oh por Ra!, ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!...Es un niño, solo eso, aparte somos hombres, ¿qué quiero lograr con esto?"._

Te perdí de vista cuando entraste a ese edificio, volví a sentir esa tristeza de antes, quería seguir mirándote. Pienso que lo mejor seria volver a ir a tu casa y tomar el Cetro, pero es de día y corro más riesgo por si alguien me llegara a ver. Decidí ir a mi casa. En todo el camino me dediqué a mirar el suelo.

Me pregunto como se siente tu piel o tus cabellos, se ve que ambos son muy suaves. No se porque te miraba de ese modo. No se porque me concentraba en tu respiración. No se porque no quiero que nadie te toque. No se porque no quiero que le sonrías a nadie. No me molestaría que eso lo hicieras conmigo…pero no te conozco.

Me desperté de otra de mis siestas de la tarde, vi que no faltaba mucho para que oscureciera. Pensé en ti inmediatamente,_" ¿Y-y si le pasa algo de camino a casa?"_. Decidí casi sin pensar en lo poco racional que sonaba, tomé una chaqueta y caminé con paso apresurado hacia tu casa. Te encontré casi en la mitad del camino y sonreí para mi, estabas tan solo a unos metros, en parte me alegro encontrarte solo, ya que no quería volver a ver al pelo de escoba abrazándote.

Caminaste otro poco y pasaste a lado de un callejón, vi que giraste tu cabeza hacia el y luego apresuraste el paso. Se me hace algo raro. Veo que dos tipos salen del callejón y sin pensarlo van tras de ti, sentía como mi modo protector se encendía. Uno de ellos te tomo por la muñeca e hizo que te girarás, tú empezaste a protestar y jalar tu brazo. El otro tipo te acariciaba la mejilla, miro a su cómplice y con un solo gesto te llevaron al interior del callejón. Podía escuchar tus gritos, yo cada vez me sentía más furioso.

Me acerco al callejón y veo que uno de los sujetos te sujeta las muñecas con una sola de sus manos mientras te esta lamiendo el cuello descaradamente. El otro, que ya había terminado de desabrocharte la camisa, estaba a punto de hacerlo con tus pantalones. ¡Ya es suficiente!

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo idiotas pervertidos?!- los tres voltean a verme, pero ninguno te suelta.

Los sujetos, que ya de cerca se veían más que ebrios, se comenzaron a carcajear.

-Por favor, no te metas si no te incumbe- trata de regresar a su tarea.

-A menos que nos quieras acompañar…No seria un problema para nosotros- me dirigió una sonrisa divertida.

Me acerqué con paso seguro y con toda la intención de asesinarlos brutalmente. Llegué hasta ellos y sonreí de lado.

-Claro que me gustaría- ambos me miraban complacidos con mi respuesta. Tú comenzaste a derramar lágrimas de súplica.

Me acerqué un poco más y…le di un puñetazo al que te besaba el cuello, cayó al suelo con facilidad. El otro se volteo hacia mí con la obvia intención de cobrar el golpe que le di a su compañero, lo esquivé con agilidad, así logré darle un gancho en el estómago, cayó de rodillas abrazando el área dañada y batallando para conseguir aire. Aprovechando su debilidad, lo golpee en la cara, justo en la nariz, cayó de costado, al parecer lo había noqueado por completo.

Admirando mi trabajo con aire victorioso me giré hacia ti. Estabas pegado a la pared y más tembloroso que una gelatina. Bajé un poco mi mirada y vi todo tu pecho y abdomen descubiertos y tu cierre por la mitad. Me sonrojé y cambié la dirección de mi vista. Tú rápidamente cerraste tu camisa con tus puños. Te volví a mirar y ahora eras tu el que miraba a otro lado.

-¿Estas bien?- al menos tenía que saberlo.

-S-si…Gracias por ayudarme- me miraste a los ojos por unos segundos, hasta que te sonrojaste intensamente y volviste a cambiar de dirección.

-Y-yo…puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa…si q-quieres- vi como estabas dudando pero lo más lógico sería acceder, no se sabe si pudiera volver a pasar esto.

-Sería de ayuda…si no te molesta, claro – fuiste acomodando tu camisa y tus pantalones.

-Claro que no.

Tomaste tu mochila y tu chaqueta del suelo, salimos del callejón rodeando a los tipos ebrios del suelo. Caminamos un poco y me di cuenta que ya había oscurecido, pero aún así la calle era iluminada por los faroles. Tú mirabas el suelo, con la cabeza totalmente agachada, yo te veía de reojo, gracias a mi cabello largo que me cubría el rabillo del ojo, así no te darías cuenta fácilmente.

Tenía que aparentar al menos que no conocía la dirección de tu casa. No estábamos hablando, ni mirándonos, bueno, por mi parte no puedo decir eso. Era un silencio realmente incómodo, más para mi, que soy el que te vio dormir, cambiarte de ropa, ir a tu escuela y, hace un corto tiempo, ir detrás de ti después de que salieras de la misma, que agradezco infinitamente haberlo hecho. Si lo pienso todo junto, eso es exactamente lo que haría un acosador, pero te ayude con esos ebrios, así que ya no es válido ese argumento.

-Emm…aquí es mi casa- no me di cuenta cuando llegamos –Gracias otra vez por ayudarme, no se que me harían ellos si no hubieras aparecido. Gracias…uhh, ¡perdón!, olvide preguntarte tu nombre...- me miraste esperando respuesta.

-Me llamo Bakura.

-Yo Ryou- me sonreíste y yo me sonroje. Me extendiste la mano y te correspondí estrechándola - Mucho gusto Bakura- cada palabra que dices suena tan armónica.

-Igual. Fue un placer ayudarte, no te preocupes- mi voz sonaba algo quebrada, pero sobre todo fría. Solté tu mano sin ganas y la guardé en mi bolsillo.

Me giré para irme a cualquier otro lugar, me sentía muy nervioso estando cerca de ti. Pero de igual forma, estaba feliz, realmente feliz.

-¡Bakura! - me detuve y te miré. Tenías tu mochila bien sujeta, estabas mirando el suelo fijamente y…te estabas sonrojando - Y-yo…emm… ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

-¿Ofrecerme? - no entendí bien esa parte.

- C-cómo agradecimiento, si te parece – cada tanto de segundos me mirabas para luego bajar la mirada nuevamente.

-Estoy bien, gracias- hasta yo pensé que era un desperdicio de oportunidad. Estaba a punto de girarme de nueva cuenta pero…

-Bueno, al menos déjame curarte las heridas – lo mire detenidamente sin entender.

-¿Heridas?- pero estoy entero y no me duele nada.

Me señalo mi mano que estaba guardada en mi bolsillo. La saqué de ahí para revisarla y efectivamente, tenía unos rasguños, no tan profundos, pero estaba sangrando un poco en la parte de los nudillos. Lo más lógico es que fue por los golpes que les di a esos cretinos.

-¡Ah! No lo había notado…Pero estoy bien, no te preocupes. Creo que en mi casa tengo un botiquín y…

-¡Déjame hacerlo! – te mire algo asustado por tus gritos, bajaste la mirada obviamente apenado.

-Emm…Si no te molesta…- levantaste tu rostro con alegría. Negaste y te giraste para abrir la puerta.

-Por favor pasa – así lo hice.

-Con permiso…- di un recorrido con la vista, era simple la casa, estaba bien ordenada y decorada, era muy acogedora.

- Puedes dejar tu chaqueta aquí- me señalaste una especie de perchero- Siéntate en el sillón, por allá esta la cocina por si quieres tomar algo y el baño del otro lado – me volviste a sonreír de una forma tan especial – Voy por el botiquín, no tardo – Subiste las escaleras casi corriendo. No es que te conociera de toda la vida, pero te veía muy alegre con esto.

Hice lo que me sugeriste, dejé mi chaqueta en el perchero, quedando solamente con una camisa de tirantes gruesos negra. Mire nuevamente la casa. Camine un poco por el pasillo y luego me dirigí al sillón para poder sentarme. Mire la mesita de centro y algunas fotografías que estaban en la estantería de libros. No tarde mucho en darme cuenta que la mayoría de los libros era sobre geografía, algunos de historia, otros de arquitectura, pero los que más resaltaban eran los de paleontología. Supuse que eran tuyos. Con la mirada iba dando en visto bueno por toda tu casa. Realmente me gustan este tipo de hogares.

Apoyé mis codos sobre mis rodillas, dejando colgar mis manos hacia delante en el aire. Observe mi mano, ahora tenia una línea de sangre que llegaba hasta mi muñeca, la limpié un poco para no manchar el suelo. Ahora si me estaba doliendo, pero no me importaba. Estaba más concentrado en ti, pensando que soy tu acosador, que en este momento estamos en tu casa...y al parecer, solos. Me pongo nervioso cuando me hablas, siento que me falta la respiración y que en cualquier momento me desvaneceré en el piso. Sin darme cuenta ya me estaba sonrojando _"Ah, ¿pero que me pasa?"_, me cubrí la cara con mis manos. Escuché pasos apresurados por las escaleras.

-¡Ya lo encontré! - lo dices muy contento. Te sientas cerca de mi y yo siento un revoltijo en mi estómago, bajo las manos de mi cara y extiendo hacia ti la que esta herida.

Sacas algunos botes de alcohol y agua oxigenada, entre otras cosas como gasas y vendas y los dejas sobre la mesa. Me tomas la mano y puedo sentir como estoy temblando. Tomaste un poco de algodón y lo bañaste con alguno de los botes y me lo aplicaste en la herida, yo sentí un gran ardor en esa zona. Hice una mueca y un quejido de dolor como respuesta.

-¡Oh, lo siento!, ¿te dolió mucho?- me miras con una cara de preocupación. Yo bajo mi cabeza tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza.

-E-estoy bien - me sonríes de lado y puedo sentir como me derrito por dentro. Prosigues con la curación. Se estaba convirtiendo en otro silencio incómodo, sería mejor hablar de algo, tal vez así me sentiría menos nervioso - ¿Y-y vives solo Ryou? - levantaste la cabeza rápidamente algo abochornado, de seguro porque no esperabas que te llamara por tu nombre.

-Si...B-bueno, en realidad no, vivo con mi padre, pero por su trabajo siempre viaja, yo no lo puedo acompañar por mis estudios.

-¿En qué trabaja?

-Es paleontólogo, ahora esta en una excursión por Egipto.

-Ya veo. ¿Y tú madre? - veo que bajaste un poco la cabeza y borraste tu sonrisa. Tal vez no debí preguntar.

-Emm...murió cuando era pequeño. No recuerdo muchas cosas de ella, solo que era demasiado hermosa.

-Y-yo..perdón, no debí preguntar - miré hacia otro lado.

-¡No!, no importa. Ya es costumbre hablar de esto, así que ya no me incomoda - me volviste a sonreír. Siento que lo estas haciendo a propósito, te gusta hacerme ver como idiota.

Te estiraste para tomar las vendas, las desenrollaste y me vendaste la mano. La tomaste con delicadeza y acercaste tu cara y la besaste suavemente. Te juro que un poco más y se salen mis ojos de su lugar.

-¿Q-q-qué...? - te recompones nuevamente y me miras sin entender mi reacción. Miras mi mano, me miras a mi y abres los ojos incrédulo por lo que acabas de hacer.

-¡AH!, ¡PERDÓN!, ¡N-no quise!...Y-yo sólo...-No parabas de tartamudear y de mover tus manos a la altura de tu cara. Hiciste un pausa grande tapándote la boca con una de tus manos, tomaste un largo suspiro - Es que...m-mi madre siempre lo hacía cuando yo me lastimaba, creo que se me pegó - bajaste la cabeza.

-E-entiendo...No te preocupes - siento mi corazón explotar y un calor inteso que me invade de a poco. Necesito huir de aquí lo más rápido posible, si no...de verdad pordría morir.

-Y-yo...¿Quieres tomar algo? - preguntas mientras vas recogiendo el botiquín.

-¿Agua? - asientes y vuelas a la cocina. No tardas ni un minuto en llegar con dos vasos para luego sentarte en tu lugar anterior.

Comenzamos a conversar, más que nadie tu, realmente eres hablador, pero no te quita lo hermoso. Hablamos de muchas cosas, tus estudios, tus pasatiempos, incluso hablaste de tu amigo de pelos parados, me dio tranquilidad saber que ya tenía novio _"Que conveniente...también es gay" _pero de igual forma, no significa que baje la guardia con él, o con cualquiera. Estoy disfrutando mucho esto, ya no siento tantos nervios como al principio, me siento más que relajado, como si hubiera entrado a una zona de confianza contigo. Es interesante, tu eres interesante. Pasó un largo tiempo, que la verdad para mi fueron segundos, creo que igual para ti.

-Emm sera mejor que me vaya, ya es de noche y no quiero seguir molestando - me levante de mi lugar y tu me seguiste con la mirada, se veía pesada y confusa. Me acerqué al perchero y tomé mi chaqueta. Me giro hacia ti y veo que todavía no te mueves y en tus ojos solo puedo apreciar...tristeza - G-gracias por la atenciones - sonríes de lado y enfocas más tu vista.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer - te levantas y me acompañas a la puerta.

Salgo y me volteo nuevamente, sigues con esa mirada triste, no me gusta verte así, no me acostumbro verte así. Digo todo esto como si puediera hacer algo para animarte, pero se que no, es decir, ni te conosco, sólo se tu nombre y que usas boxers muy ajustados, lo sé porque te vi por la ventana cuando te cambiabas de ropa. Bueno, también se algo de tu familia, pero eso lo sabría cualquiera que llevara un tiempo conociendote, como yo. Lo más seguro es que ese chico de pelos parados sabe todo sobre ti, me pone furioso. Debería admitirlo de una vez...no es normal que me sonroje o me ponga nervioso cada que me sonríes, ni mucho menos que te siga por las calles a escondidas o...que no me quiera separar de ti ni un momento de ahora en adelante. Debería decirlo, talvez así me sienta más aliviado. Yo...tengo que aceptarlo...que tu...t-tu me...

-...Me gustas.

-...

-...

Miraste el suelo como si fuera la gran maravilla, no podía entenderlo...TÚ me acabas de decir que te gusto. (N.A: Jajaja ¿creyeron que fue Bakura?xD) No llevamos ni un día conociéndonos oficialmente. Pero para ser justos...yo estaba pensando lo mismo que tu.

Yo no dejaba de mirarte y tu al suelo. Tus mejillas tienen un hermoso tono carmesí que hace resaltar tu nívea piel. Tienes los puños fuertemente apretados a la altura de tu pantalón. Y veo que también una arruga en la frente por el esfuerzo que haces al tratar de conseguir aire. La luna te ilumina perfectamente el rostro, ni más ni menos. La noche es fresca y trae con sigo un viento renovador, de esos en los que son perfectos pasar el tiempo con alguien, estar abrazados, disfrutando de la compañía mutua..."Es una noche perfecta para el amor".

¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos así?, pareciera una eternidad, ya el silencio esta en el punto de molestarme. Y no me conoces molesto...Quiero hablar, quiero explicarte lo que siento y tal vez decirte que he estado espiándote desde anoche, bueno, tal vez eso no. Se que es muy estrepitoso pero si, si...si, también me gustas. Se podría decir que fue "amor a primera vista". Te puedo jurar por mi vida que tú eres el primero en el que me he fijado, pero realmente fijado. Y ahora lo que menos me importa es que somos hombres los dos. _"¡Joder! Esto es amor y al que le moleste...me encargare de que no siga respirando para este mundo"._

-Y-yo...lo siento, perdóname- Veo que te das la vuelta al no recibir al menos una desagradable respuesta.

Te detengo a tiempo, hago que te gires y me mires aún si sea en contra de tu voluntad. Puedo sentir como tiemblas, estoy seguro que no es por frío. Tratas de zafarte delicadamente y yo te tomo con cada mano tus muñecas, las pego contra la puerta. Acerco mi cuerpo al tuyo, la distancia es increíblemente corta. Hago que te adhieras a la puerta totalmente, ahora pareciera que no tienes escapatoria. De verdad estoy disfrutando esto. Pero no se que quiero lograr con esto...¿un beso?, ¿un "hasta ahí"?, ¿ser amigos cercanos?, yo...es como si me controlaran, estoy haciendo las cosas en forma automática, o por instinto...Un instinto automático, tal ves.

Lo que sea...Aproximo mi rostro al tuyo, no pones resistencia, por lo que para mi es una señal para continuar con esto...Llegamos al punto de no retorno, solo escasos centímetros son lo que nos separan, siento tu aliento frenético y cálido chocar contra el mio, puedo sentir como se mezclan esperando a ser más. Finalmente, corto la poca distancia que nos quedaba, junto nuestros labios, esperando poder transmitirte todas las emociones que tengo ahora mismo, esperando que escuches al igual que yo, los latidos acelerados de mi corazón.

Esto es demasiado para mi, para lo que puedo soportar, me estoy embriagando con tu aroma, inundas mis sentidos, tomas todo de mi...todo, solo por este momento, en el que te estoy besando suavemente, apenas moviéndonos, me derrite el sabor de tus labios, es dulce al igual que tu aliento, cualquiera lo podría confundir con un alimento que ingeriste y dejó su sabor en ti, pero no...si supieran lo que se siento, como sabe, es como si tuvieras una marca propia para el sabor de tus labios...es delicioso. Te aseguro que si encapsularas ese sabor y lo vendieras serías más que rico...Pero de igual forma no quiero que lo hagas, quiero que sea solo para mi este sabor o este olor, es egoísta claro, pero me hace sentir especial, si lo conocieran más personas ya no sería especial, ya no sería para mi.

Vuelvo a perder la noción del tiempo, pero estoy seguro que no fue demasiado. Me separo al fin de ti, me alejo y suelto tus muñecas para contemplarte mejor. Tienes una mirada perdida, con los ojos algo vidriosos. Estoy seguro que si no respiras dentro de unos segundos estarás totalmente azul. Aún y todos los colores que puedas llevar encima de tu perfecto rostro, en definitiva el rojizo es el que mejor te va. Levanto la mano para pellizcarte juguetonamente tu cachete.

-Hey, di algo...respira al menos - lo dije con un aire de burla, pero de igual forma, sabes que lo dije enserio.

Seguiste mi consejo e inhalaste un poco de oxígeno. Titubeas con la mirada, pero al final te concentras.

-¿P-porque lo hiciste?

-¿No querías que lo hiciera? - ya me confundí...¿entonces no te gusto?...O me mentiste o escuche realmente mal.

-...

-Ryou - hasta yo pude ver tus pelos erizarse - También me gustas...no llevamos toda la vida de conocernos...pero siento algo cuando estoy contigo, algo que nunca había sentido, eso es especial y me gusta sentirlo - me miraste con ojos de esperanza. Me acerqué de nueva cuenta y te di un beso fugaz, apenas un roce, pero que me deja satisfecho - ¿Crees que pueda venir a verte un día de estos? - lo digo sin separarme tanto de ti.

-Y-yo...emm...no se, digo...

Sonrío de lado por la torpeza de tus palabras, eres encantador.

-Entonces, ¿qué decides? - solté una risita que hasta a mi me sorprendió, ni yo mismo me había escuchado reír en un tiempo.

-...Si, claro que si - me miraste firme.

-Perfecto...- mi sonrisa se amplio.

Acorte la distancia que nos quedaba, te besé por tercera ocasión, pero haciendo que dure más que el segundo. De verdad que estaba disfrutando esto. Atrapé tu labio inferior con los míos, empecé a juguetear con él un rato, quería conocer más de tu sabor, pero no me lo permití, no quería que tuvieras una mala imagen de mi. Me separe nuevamente, pero ahora con una distancia no tan peligrosa.

-Ya me tengo que ir - bajaste la cabeza - Espero verte pronto, Ryou.

-Si, nos vemos - levantaste la mano en forma de despedida, hice lo mismo.

Me di la vuelta y camine a paso continuo pero flojo. Era más que obvio que no me quería ir, preferiría quedarme un rato más...contigo.

Llegué a mi casa y me tiré sobre la cama _"Es un sueño...Cuando despierte no habrá pasado nada"_, me lo repetía infinidad de veces hasta que yo mismo me harte. Quería convencerme de que no era cierto lo que pasó y a la vez no quería hacerlo. Mi corazón estaba bombeando a un ritmo inimaginable, mi sangre subía y bajaba por todo mi cuerpo, sentía una extraña adrenalina surgir. Quiero correr, saltar o golpear cosas para sacarme toda esta emoción. Definitivamente eres especial y nunca te dejaría ir, de verdad que esto es nuevo para mi, nunca he sentido esto. Estoy ansioso por verte otro día como te prometí, es más, quiero verte ahora. Es amor, estoy seguro, ¿cómo lo se?, simple...lo siento.

:-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-:

¡Espero que les haya gustado como a mi! (Ya reescrito xD)

Tendré más capítulos en un corto tiempo...espero L_L

Dejen Reviews con sus críticas o comentarios, y si pueden vean mis otras historias, que si les gusto esta, les encantarán las otras:P

**Arigauto & Sayonara! ^3^' ****_Atte:_**** Victoria 'LoveYaoi**


End file.
